


Autoplay

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [532]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: navigatorsnorth askedHere's one for you: John and Gordon and YouTube afternoons





	Autoplay

Neither could remember who found the tool first.  But by now they were experts at screensharing Youtube.

“Check this one out,” was usually how it started, Gordon crowing over some weird clip or dancing baby or cute roly-poly animal.  With Gordon, you never knew exactly what you were going to get.

John knew, as the elder, it was his job to bring it.  He may or may not have started spending his evenings on downtime rambling through Youtube’s recommendations, bookmarking suitable ammunition to fire back.

He never knew what Gordon would latch onto. Once it was that animation about the Bronze Age Collapse.  Another time it was that short film documentary about a dance school.

This one was a time lapse shot from a train.  He really hadn’t expected Gordon to geek out over it, but it was long enough that John could deftly catch a call from a jet with a passenger in distress and bounce it to the nearest appropriate tower before returning to Gordon’s feed.

“It’s sooooo pretty, Johnny,” Gordon was cooing as, on their shared screen, the landscape rolled by in high speed.  “Can we go there?”

“You want to go to Europe to take a train?” John asked, one eyebrow raised.  “You do know it doesn’t go that fast, right?”

Gordon just blew him a raspberry.  “For that, you’re coming with.  You’ve been in space too long, it would do you good to see an actual tree.”

John just laughed softly and queued up his next vid.


End file.
